Hollywood Fever
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: "Vivaaa Las Vegaas! Vivaa-""Shut up! Just shut up! We're not even in vegas!" Lanie smacks Kristy upside da head. "Whoes Jodie?" Jodie stares at the two. "I'm Ame." Lanie facepalms."Crap." The girls are back! But when in Hollywood... Thigns happen.
1. Back to the real world

**Kristy's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and it's light outside.

I was passed out in someone's bathroom.

I sit up and look around, feeling out of it.

Then, something catches my eye.

_Olay soap._

It's something small, but they don't have name brands like those in the Naruto world.

I open the medicine cabnet and see things like Advil, Aloe Vera, and Justin Beiber nail polish.

I stumble out the bathroom and see a number of passed out people.

"I...I'm back." I look around. "But where's..."

"Oy! Kristy!" A familiar voice growls. "What the fuck happened!"

"Hidan! Your here too?" I gasp.

"Hn." Itachi sits up from across the room.

"Itachi!"

"Quit yelling." Konan sighs.

"Konan! But is that all? Where's everyone else?" I scan the many bodies.. "I feel so... Out of my elemant dressed like this."

Konan chuckles, "Let's see if we can find the others, ok?"

We ditch the ended party and I immediatly figure out where we are.

"Hollywood." I shake my head. "How'd we end up here?"

"What's Hollywood?" Konan questions.

"Is a place in my world... And it's a place with celeberty's and famous people... The place where dreams supposedly come true."

"Wow... Everythings so big!"

"Yeah, a bit too big if ya ask me." Itachi mutters.

"Well, it should be easy to find the others cause they have chakra, right?" I shrug, trying to be optomistic.

"Yes but... Some people have chakra and don't even realize it." He mutters, looking around with Sharingan. "They're letting it leak out all over the place."

Me and Hidan start snickering.

"Real mature guys." Konan rolls her eyes.

We explore Hollywood, pick-pocketing some money for a hotel.

We go to a cheap hotel and just lay around the room.

"It's still the middle of the day... What now?" I sigh.

**Lanie's P.O.V**

I wake up in a... Bed?

To my left was Pein, to my right was Tobi.

I groan and force myself to sit up.

"Where are we?" I look around.

I go to the window and see... Cars, tall buildings, people on cellphones... Oh god.

I glance back as the bathroom door swings open.

"Where are we, un?"

"We're in my world." I keep staring out the mirror.

"Hm?" Pein sits up. "Really?"

"Yeah, Hollywood. The place for famous people." I sigh. "Where are the others?"

"Maybe they landed in a different place?" Tobi chimes.

"At least we have a place to stay, un." Deidara aprroves of the apartment room.

"Should we go look for them?" I mutter.

"Naaah." Pein shakes his head. "I need a break from those brats."

I stare at the guys, "You 3 are perfect for Hollywood... Tobi could be an actor, Pein could be a model, and Deidara could get on a reality show if he tried..."

"What about you, un?" Deidara puts his arm around my shoulder playfully. "Where's your self-esteem, un?"

"I look to ordinary. I could be an extra... But... Extra's don't get to much work."

He flicks my head, "You need some self-esteem, un."

"Ow..."

"To the spa!"

Pein and Tobi snicker.

"It's for her, un! Shut up!"

Deidara leads me down the street into an Asian spa.

I got a facial, a massage, and a mud bath.

"See? Now don't you feel better, un?"

"I guess so." I shrug.

There's a scream from down the street, then a bunch of people screaming.

Looking down the street, we see a pissed off looking Kakuzu covered in blood.

I grab a bull horn and start yelling at people, "Everyone please calm down! It was just for a movie scene! The person IS NOT dead!"

Sasori(who appears out of nowhere) uses chakra strings to make the person get up and walk into the nearest store.

Everyone slowly calms down and goes about their day.

"Kakuzu, there you are!" Kisame chuckles. "Oh? No police?"

"Kisame! Why let him go on a rampage like that?" I scold. "When I tell Pein..."

"Oh? He's here too?"

"Yeah! We woke up in an apartment!"

"Zetsu, sup, un," Deidara waves.

I wave to Zetsu, and lead the way back.

"We found the freaks!" I joke. "No offense, guys!"

"Offense taken!" Sasori smacks my head.

Pein growls and pushes Tobi off of him.

Something in my mind clicks, "What was Tobi doing on you?"

"That's pervy." Pein rolls his eyes. "And he was hugging me."

"Whyy?"

"Copying you fangirls."

"Sempai! Tobi's hungry!" Tobi announces.

"I told you we should've stopped for food, un." Deidara sticks his tounge out at Sasori.

So we head BACK outside and go to this restraunt called Fatty's.

"This is the best crab ever!" I announce. "But it needs salt and a touch of lemon..."

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" This fat guy screams.

"I won't cause I QUIT!" A skinny guy shouts.

"Ugh... Now I need a new cook..."

"I can cook!" I pop up in front of him. "Can I get that job?"

"How old are you?"

"16." I lie. "I'm short for my age."

"Your hired! You start tomorrow at 12!"

"WOOHOO!"

**Jodie's P.O.V**

What the hell?

I woke up in a friggin dumpster!

I crawl out and sheild my eyes from the afternoon sun.

I stare at the million cars going down the street.

"I'm back... I'm back! Woohoo!" I walk out into the crowd, looking around this town. "I wonder where I am?"

I smirk at the street sign that read "Hollywood St."

"That answer my ques-"

"Hey! Look out!" A gruff voice calls out.

"Hu?" I look up and see a big metal beam inches from my face.

* * *

I wake up(once again) in a hospital bed.

"Ohhh... Mah head..." I groan.

"Oh? Your awake?" A soothing voice sighs in relief.

I stare at the tall guy wearing a white coat.

"H...Hi?" I sit up and feel my head. "What happened?"

"A construction beam fell on you." The nice guy explains. "May I ask your name?"

"Oh sure! My name's... Um... My name's..."

"Oh no." The doctor feels my head. "Just what I feared. Amnesia."

"Am-what?"

"Amnesia, memory loss."

"Oh... Is that bad?"

Nice guy nods.

I stretch my arms and get out the bed, "Well, I'll be off! Can you tell me where I am?"

"Hollywood, the place where dreams come true." The guy pulls out a notepad. "This might help a bit."

I grab a pencil out a side-table.

"Use it to write about your day, ok? It'll help."

I thank him, take the notebook, and glance at myself in the mirror.

"And don't take the bandage off." He warns.

The big noticable bandage stood out in my hair like a sore thumb.

I quickly write that down and leave the hosptial, walking down the street.

"What's... My name?" I sigh. "Did I have any friends? A boyfriend? Family? And why am I in Hollywood?"

It was getting dark and I needed something to do.

I walk into a building cause I saw the word "famous" on it.

"H-Hello?" I lean on the big desk. "I, uh, saw the word famous on the sign... I was wondering if I could get a job in this famous industry?"

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady sneers.

"Not that I know of, I just got out the hospital and I can't remember much," I read from my journal.

"Poor thing." She rolls her eyes.

She presses a button and says some words.

"4th floor, second door on the left."

I write it down in my journal and do as she says.

I knock on the door, "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Come in my bandaged wonder!" A giddy voice calls out.

I write down what was happening as I came in.

"Welcome, sit down." The guy pulls out a chair. "My name's Charles! I hear you wanna be famous!"

I write his name down and I sit down across from him.

"What's your name kid?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"How do you not know your own name?"

"I have amnesia..." I read from my journal once again. "Got hit with a con-struc-tion beam. I came here."

"What a story..." Charels chuckles. "This is a first timer!"

"Is that... Good?" I question.

"It is for you! Your gonan be big! Big I tell you!"

"Really?"

"Bigger than Conan!"

"...Who?"

That name sounds so familiar...

"Ah, it dosen't matter!" Charlie chuckles. "Give me your number, I'll call you!"

"I don't have a number or a home... No one came to the hospital..."

"Then you'll stay in one of the rooms here!"

"So... What will you call me?"

"I'll call you Ame. Short for Amnesia."

"Oh... OK."

Charlie puts me into a room on a floor right above his.

I make myself some dinenr and quickly write about what just happened.

I write down a quick description of myself and go to bed.

I dream of the weirdest thing.

Total strangers.

I was, like, hug-tackling a lot of the strangers.


	2. Ame

**Lanie's P.O.V**

"Has... Anyone seen or heard from Jodie?" I bring up the question bothering everyone. "I would've thought she would bring a lot of attention to herself..."

"Hey! Look at the news," Kakuzu points at the screen.

**_'A construction beam fell on a teenage girl today,'_** The news person announces. **_'She survived it, but no news has come on her or her family's where abouts. If you see a black haired teenager with a bandage around her head and a journal, please bring her back to the hospital,'_**

"What? No damn pictures?" Hidan snaps. "I wanna see the smashed bitch!"

"Hidan! That's rude!" I throw popcorn at him.

_**'This just in, next week, Charles Dancin is holding auditions with his new star, Ame! Get a chance to be and extra, or even a co-star in the next new Horror flick!'**_ A female reporter announces. '_**Sleepover Showdown II!"**_

"We should go there!" Konan laughs. "Maybe even get to meet this new Ame chick!"

"Sounds like someone shortened amnesia." Pein comments.

"You guys are so mean!" Kristy laughs. "Stop making fun of the new girl!"

"She deserves to be made fun of for such a stupid name, un!" Deidara cracks up.

"Aww, that's messed up!"

"But it's true, un!"

We crack more jokes about the new girl and call it a night.

We manage to all somehow fit on the King sized bed.

Pein was in the middle, on his left was Konan and Kristy, on his right was me. Tobi slept at the foot of the bed on the right, then going to the left is Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu. Sasori slept in the area of Pein's hip with his feet on Itachi.

Zetsu went to explore.

Damn, was I smushed.

**_~~~~(The next week)~~~~~_**

**Jodie's P.O.V**

"Charles!" I run up to my new best friend.

"Hey Amne! How's it going!"

"Pretty good actually..."

"How's the memory?"

"I can remember up to 10 seconds at a time?"

"It's weird how you can remeber normal functions, just not memory."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind! Guess what? Your gonna be in your own movie!"

"Cool! Already?" I cheer. "Who am I with?"

"That's the thing, we're going to be doing audtions with people at this small building, ok?"

"Ok!"

We got in this thing called a limo and drive through whatever place it was.

"Where are we going again, Charles?"

"A nice, cozy building."

"Ok!"

When we get there, the place is packed.

I grab onto Charlie's wrist and he weaves through the crowd like an expert.

We sit at a big desk in an empty white room.

"So... What do we do?"

"Just ask questions, things like that."

I nod and pull out my journal, writing down what's currently happening.

These people are boring.

It was a bit exciting at first, with so many people singing and doing magic.

Then, repeat acts kept coming and going.

I got bored and started sketching in my journal.

* * *

"Amne!" Charlie snaps his fingers in my face. "C'mon Amne, wake up!"

"That's... Me right?" I look up at him.

"Yes." Charlie gestures to the blonde child with her mom. "Say Hi to Alice!"

"Hi Alice!" I wave. "Nice to meet you! I'm Amne!"

She does some kinda dance where you wear noisy shoes and tap them on the ground.

That's when Charlie started getting me involved.

"What did you think, Amne?"

"It was pretty cool." I nod. "It was loud, I like."

"Woohoo!" Alice cheers.

"You remind me of that movie I saw on a piece of paper... It was like, Alice in something-land..."

The mom laughs nervously and they leave.

Next comes in a kid with a juggling act.

Then an adult with sword juggling.

Then more and more and more.

"Charlie, I'm tired. How many more people?" I whine.

He shrugs.

I leave my seat and go check it out.

So. Many. People.

"Amne, whoes this?" He points at the cartoonish picture I sketched.

"I... I don't know." I sit back down and close the journal.

* * *

It's beeen HOURS.

Finally, the last person leaves.

"You ready for dinner?" Charlie says. "You've been a good girl today!"

"Yay! I'm a good girl!" I cheer. "Let's get pizza!"

'Tobi's a good boy!...Nooo, Tobi's a bad boy! That hurt!...Shinra Tensei!'

I massage my forehead, resisting the urge to remove the bandages.

We go to this place that sold crab and other meaty food.

"Mph! This is soo good!" I lick the crab juices off my finger. "I'm loving every bit of it!"

"So, Ame-"

"Whoes Ame?"

"You."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways, how would you like to get something to make you stand out?"

"Like?"

"Maybe a few piercings, a new hair style-"

"I don't want to change. If I change, my family will never find me." I say wide-eyed. "Then what would I do?"

Charlie goes really quiet.

Then, I hear yelling from the kitchen.

I go check it out and see a petite, but tough looking girl screaming at this fat guy.

The girl had brown hair with bangs that kinda covered her eyes.

"BITCH! I DON'T NEED THIS! I WILL WALK OUT ON YOU!"

"Don't walk out, I love your food." I praise.

"Ame! You can't just go disapearing." Charlie drags me back to the table.

**Kristy's P.O.V**

I stare up at the ceiling.

We had missed the auditions.

Oh well.

Deidara, Itachi and Tobi ended up as models, Pein and Konan became a rapping-singing couple(guess they heard Jodie trying to rap), and Hidan became a male stripper!

"I should've known Hidan would go down this path." I tease. "I just didn't think he'd be so popular!"

"Bitch, I'm fucking sexy!" He snaps.

"Sure."

Lanie stomps in, looking angry.

"Damn fucking boss, I could slaughter him in seconds... Lucky I didn't... Damn bastard." She flips on the TV to the latest celeberty gossip.

**_'Amne is coming up! Having a boss with such good connections is really bringing her up!' A male on TV laughs. 'But boy, is she out of it! We called her and this is what we got!'_**

**_Amne: Uh, hello?_**  
**_Guy: Hey Amne! How's it going?_**  
**_Amne: Whoes Amne?_**  
**_Guy: You, silly!_**  
**_Amne: Are you one of those Jack*Bleep* that Charlie talks about?_**  
**_Guy: No way!_**  
**_Amne: Phone for you!_**  
**_Charlie: Just hang up, honey._**  
**_Amne: Ok!_**

The guy on TV laughs again, **_'Catch her in her coming up movie, Sleepover Disaster II!'_**

"I should so get a job as an extra... Just not, in like, a horror movie!" I point out. "I'd be so good at it! Just blending in and stuff! I'd be at the movies like, HEY! THAT'S ME!"

Laughs.

Where's Jodie?

_**~~~(6 Months Later)~~~**_

**_'Only 6 months, and Amne's career is sky rocketing! It's now been found out, that she WILL be doing a photo shoot with the newest model sensations, Dei, Itachi, and Tobi!'_** A now female reporter announces. **_'And did you know, Out-Of-It-Amne has a secret? All this and more, coming up next!"_**

"That clueless chick has a secret? Is it that she's ugly?" Hidan chuckles.

"If she was ugly, she wouldn't be getting a modeling job." I point out. "This will be the first time she'll get pictures taken."

"To bad we didn't see that movie, un..." Deidara mutters. "It looked pretty cool. See? Here's the trailer!"

The commercial trailer WAS coming on.

But for whatever reason, the power temporarily cut off like it always does.

**Jodie's P.O.V**

"H-Hey... You think I could take a break?" I hunch over and lean on my knees. "I haven't slept in weeks..."

"Make it quick! You get 3 hours!" Charlie huffs. "Don't be so ungrateful!"

I collapse on the couch and get some sleep before the big photo shoot with these new models.

Dei, Itachi, and Tobi.

Nice names.

* * *

They stick me into a short, dark blue dress and black leggings.

I wouldn't let them touch my hair, but they gave me shiny lip gloss, and painted my nails blue.

Once my nails dryed, I write everything down in my journal.

I step outside, and the 3 male models freeze and stare at me.

"H-Hi?" I wave awkwardly.

"Jodie, un!" The blonde gasps.

"JODIE! YOUR ALIVE!" The shorter, black haired one cheers.

"Whoes Jodie?" I look around curiously.

They run up to me and practically death hug me.

"Oh! Um, nice to meet you too?" I push them off. "May I ask who you are."

"Jodie, what're you talking about, un?" The blonde questions.

"Whoes Jodie? My name's..."

"Amne! You ready hon?" Charlie leads us to the spot.

It was very... Halloween themed.

I sit on the big heart chair upside down, the 3 others standing around me in various poses.

I sneak a peace sign in one of the photo's, along with a wink.


	3. Overload

This. Is. An. Overload.

I supposedly know these 3 people.

Um.. Itachi? Dei? Tobi?

They brought me to their house and introduced me to all these odd looking people.

"Jodie, you loved to sing!" Kristy(?) explains. "You were a great fangirl and my best friend!"

"My best friend too!" Lanie(?) adds.

"Uh...huh..." I just stare at these crazy people.

"Amnesia, eh?" Konan points at the screen of this gossip show. "Were you the one who got hit by the construction beam?"

I search my mind slowly, "Um... Yes... I think I was."

She sighs, "Oh Jodie."

"Amne." I huff.

**Lanie's P.O.V**

Oh god.

Of all the people, it had to be her?

How will she remember her adventures with us!

"Viiiivaaaa las vegaaas! Viiivvaaaa las vegaaaasss!" She sings with the commercial. "Viiivaaa viivaaa las-"

"God damnit! We're not even in fuucking Vegas!" Kristy throws a pillow at her. "Get your damn facts right, god!"

"Maybe, if we bash her head hard enough she'll remember!" Hidan chuckles darkly.

"EEEK!" 'Amne' hides behind Pein.

Pein pats her head, "Hidan, leave her alone."

"Don't people with amnesia, like, need medication?" I question.

"They haven't come up with it." Kristy rolls her eyes. "Fucking dumb asses."

"Ugh, so they can rebuild a bunch of stadiums, but they can't research cures to amnesia and cancer?"

"Your so soooft and waaarm." Jodie mutters into Pein's chest. "And niice and taaaallll."

Pein stares down at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Maybe we should knock some sense into her..."

"No, you might make it worse." Konan warns. "We have to coax her to remember."

"But that might take years to do! We should just bash her head until she remembers."

Konan narrows her eyes at him, then does this slight nod to Tobi.

Pein glances at him and drops the subject.

"Welp, I'm just gonna read manga while you people argue." I announce.

Jodie gets curious and reads over my shoulder, "What is this manga you speak of?"

"Ya know, this might be more then amnesia." Itachi sighs. "She dosen't seem to remember anything."

"Hey! I KNOW HIM!" Jodie jabs her finger at the picture of Sasuke. "That's Sasuke!"

...

"Well then, un." Deidara rolls his eyes. "I see where we stand."

"Sorrry! I didn't mean to offend you.. Er... Blondie!"

Is... A piece of her head sticking out farther than the others?

Maybe that's just me.

"Hmm, where do I know Sasuke from?" Jodie mutters.

"It's this anime or manga called Naruto." I explain. "You loved it!"

"Na-ru-to..."

Jodie flops into the bed thinking.

Itachi's cell rings, "Yeah? Uh-huh. Ok. Yeah, she's gonna stay with us for awhile... She's family you bastard. Yeah. Watch what you say before you lose your star."

"I guess you could call this rehab!" Hidan chuckles.

"They said I'm going back to rehab and I said... No no no." Jodie sings into the pillow. "Eh... Anyone know the rest?"


	4. Publicity sucks

**Kristy's P.O.V**

They(as in, the guys) got bored and decieded to see how much we could get Jodie to remember.

"Ok, let's start with recent things..." I tap my chin. "Hmmm, does Shinra Tensei ring a bell?"

"I know I've heard it... Is that, like, a persons name?" Jodie stares.

I smack my forehead.

"How bout... Ninjitsu?" Lanie tries.

"What?"

She facepalms.

"Sleepover." Itachi tries.

"Never been to one."

Itachi Hn's and walks away.

"How bout Tobi, un? You spent a lot of time with him." Deidara crosses his arms.

Jodie gives him a blank stare.

"How bout, Suigetsu?"

"He's my love!" Jodie gets a big smile. "I somehow got to the Naruto world and I remember hugging and kissing him and Jugo-kun! I made Orochimaru-sama run away!"

Pure. Shocked. Silence.

"So she remembers everything but us?" Pein rolls his eyes.

"How bout Haku and Zabuza?" I test a theory.

"Huh?" Jodie stares some more.

"The sound 5?"

"Oh I know them!"

"Konoha."

"Was that, like, my hometown?"

"She remembers only things from the Sound village." I announce. "Probably because she almost NEVER thought about that place."

"Since when is Sasuke Sound related?" Lanie questions.

"He's with Orochimaru!"

"Kabuto?" Kristy turns to Jodie.

"He's such a kill joy." Jodie mutters.

"Kisame?"

"Eh?"

"Yeaah, Kristy's right." Lanie plops down on the bed next to Jodie. "Our little pshyco is broken."

"Hmm?"

We watch some cartoons, Jodie staring unintersetedly.

"This is boring, can we watch MTV?" She finally says.

We all gasp in shock and mock horror.

"She really is broken," Sasori stares. "She HATES MTV with a passion."

"A passion like no other." Itachi adds.

"Oh nevermind." Jodie plops her head down on the bed. "You people are insane."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," Pein grabs a few bottles from in the fridge. "But let's get drunk."

"I'm game!" Jodie shoots up. "Never tried it, but seen others... Wanna try!"

Pein hands her 3 bottles and drops the rest on the bed.

* * *

Everyone was rather shocked at the result of alchohal on Jodie.

"You ok, Amne, un?" Deidara downs a bottle, noticing her spacy look. "Drink to much already, lightweight?"

Jodie slowly comes into focus, then narrows her eyes, "Who da fuck is Amne? Ah'm Jodie and you know it! Where are we?"

"She's fixed!" I cheer.

"Fixed?"

"You lost your memory cause a construction beam fell on you."

"Ahhh, glad to be back then."

"It's probably temporary," Konan notes.

"Omg! Chowder is back on the air!" She hugs the TV. "Wait. Since when?"

"When we did the jitsu, It sent us to Hollywood." Lanie explains. "Cool, right? Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi are models-HEY! HEY! PAY ATTENTION!- Pein and Konan became rapper-singers-DAMNIT, YOU HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A SQUIRREL!-and I got a job working at Fatty's."

Jodie nods in approval, "Is that why Tobi isn't wearing his mask?"

"Yup."

Jodie puts 2 and 2 together, then turns to Tobi, "TOOOBIIII!"

He side steps as she tries to glomp him.

"That poor coffee table." Lanie laughs. "It didn't deserve to be crushed!"

"Yay! Jodie's back to normal!"

"Screw the coffee table! My back hurts now!" Jodie exclaims. "Damn table... It's to hard..."

I snicker, "That's what she said!"

Jodie begins to make club DJ sounds, "Nn-ss, Nn-ss, Nn-ss, Nn-ss, Nn-ss, Nn-ss."

"There's a party in my tummy, so yummy! So yummy!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO IN YOUR TUMMY!" Jodie runs away, chugging yet another bottle.

But she ran right at the window.

Tobi grabs her collar and makes her turn another direction, before drinking some of his own.

* * *

Ah... My head...

I sit up, but fall back down as black spots flood my vision.

I stare at Jodie, talking in her sleep, "Naruto... Sasuke... Sakura-teme... Rainbows... Itachi... Suigetsu... Applesauce,"

I lay back down and block out her gibberish, breathing in the smell of the blankets.

Someones phone starts ringing, waking everyone up with it's obnoxious loudness.

"Turn the damn phone off!" Hidan growls.

"Erk, I think its mine." Jodie rolls out the bed and picks up the Blackberry. "Cho? Whoes this? Whoes Charlie. Ok, I'll come back."

"See ya later, Amne." I chuckle, then stop as my head throbs. "Damn that stuff is strong."

**Jodie's P.O.V**

I've been wandering around for a few hours, when I call Charlie again.

"Charlie, I'm lost!"

He sighs and asks where I am.

"Um... 101st."

"How'd you walk across town!" I could hear him looking for his keys. "For gods sake, stay put."

I hang up, sit on the ground, and wait for him to pick me up.

It starts getting dark before the limo pulls up.

I get up, get in, and let Charlie lecture me.

"You've got a really busy schedule, Amne!" He looks through his PDA. "You've got an audtion for a commercial at noon, at 12:30 you have to record with Big Time Rush, at 1:30 you have lunch with Justin and Selena, 2:30, a date with Jayden-"

"A what with who?" I interupt.

"It's a publicity date Amne, no need to freak out!"

"O...Ok."

"Then at 3 you have an interview, at 5 we're gonna sign you up for being a guest star on Good Luck Charlie- oh! And before I forget, take these pills, they make you prettier."

"But... I'm already pretty."

He pokes my stomach, "Look at that flab." He jiggles my arm, "That flab too," He squishes my face, "Such a baby face," He runs his fingers through my hair, "Frizzy, tomboy hair." He shakes his head disapointed, "This thing will go off everytime you need to take this pill, got it?"

"Ok..." I sigh.


	5. A day in the life of Jodie

I sit in the restraunt awkwardly with Selena and Justin.

"Um... So which ones Justin?" I ask.

"Me." The boy says.

"Ok."

"You know I've said that 5 times, right?"

"No you haven't." I pout.

"Yes I-"

"Remember? She has memory loss problems." Selena whispers.

"I'm right here ya know?" I wave.

They just shrug and continue talking to each other.

"I'm... Just gonna... Go to the bathroom." I leave the table and go to the parking lot where Charlie was waiting.

That thingy started beeping, so I took out the pill capsule and take three like Charlie said.

"Next spot." I huff. "They don't even notice me."

_**~~~(2 week later)~~~**_

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I miss my fangirl stalker... It gave me something to do other than bug Deidara.

"Hey look! Jodie's on the gossip show!" Lanie points.

We sit around the TV and watch her interview.

"So, Anme," The dressy host smiles at the camera. "How's life for you?"

"Confusing." Jodie sighs. "I gotta remember soo much and..." Amne pauses and stares at the ground. "I gotta headache..."

"Poor girl." The host chuckles. "But I've noticed you've had your eye on Jayden Smith?"

Jodie starts laughing, "That joke? Yeah right!"

The set gets really quiet.

"I like to swim, do you?" Jodie says, oblivious to the awkwardness she just created.

"Uh, yes. That's nice, but do you have a swimmers body?"

"Sure, I guess. Charlie says I don't have a flat enough stomach." Jodie pinches her stomach. "I think he's right."

"Oh great, they've brain washed her, un." Deidara facepalms. "Never in my time being with her has she done that."

"So, who exactly do you have your eye on?"

"Uh, uh.. No one." Jodie blushes.

"Oooooo."

"Just drop it, ok!"

"Sure sure." The host shrugs. "So, I hear you had a wild night with those models and their friends, how was it?"

"How far back do you think I can remember?"

"Ok then." The host rolls her eyes.

She tries asking questions that didn't make things to boring.

"Jodie isn't really interview type." Kristy comments.

"She's not even famous type!" Lanie throws socks at the TV screen. "Come back home, bratty fangirl!"

"Hey, that's what I call her." Sasori glares. "Create your own name."

"Fine. I'll call her fangirl."

"That's what I call her, un." Deidara points out.

"Stalker fangirl?"

"Nope, I called it!" I chime in that annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Aaagh! You guys took all the names!"

'WELL YOUR A BOOB HUMPER!' Jodie screams from the TV. 'DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO, BITCH! I DO WHAT I WANT! FUCK THE RULES, I HAVE SEXY BOOTS!"

We crack up laughing at her reaction to all the questions.

"OH! I LOOOVE ANGRY BIRDS!"

This girl is insane.

But I still love her, cause I'm just as insane.

**Jodie's P.O.V**

"Ch-Charlie." I hold my head and stomach. "I-I-I don't think the pills are working..."

"Then your not taking enough! From now on, take 4 everytime the beeper goes off!" Charlie keeps his eyes on the PDA.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I sigh and take 4 pills now.

Oh great.

Another migraine.

But... I gotta be pretty, right?

And skinny is pretty, right?

On the bright side, I think my hair got longer.

I nibble on some bread off the catering table.

"So Charlie, what's next?"

"Beach party in 2 hours! We need to do your hair, get you a swimsuit, and fly you to Miami! You also have another photo shoot and being an extra in Jersey Shore.!"

"Uh-huh." I move on to the fruits dippedin chocolate. "Thaaats great... Can I meet Kesha?"

"When your famous enough, now let's go!"

I sigh and start munching on finger foods,. "Can I sleep on the plane?"

"Sure, sure. Now cut it out, your eating the whole damn table!"

He leads me to the limo and we go to a swim suit shack.

I pick out a black and red two-piece and a towel with a big fluffy red cloud on it.

I felt... Oddly comforted by the stuff.

We set off on the stupid plane, to stupid Miami.

Ugh... Time for bed, I'm getting cranky.


	6. Orochimaru

The beach party was, ok, i guess.

When I got home though, I collapsed.

Charlie took me to my "house" and put me in bed.

I wake up and stare at the ceiling.

Freaky dream.

My name's Jodie. I'm a fangirl. My name ISN'T Amne. And I'm Jugo's girlfriend.

I get out of bed and scream at the top of my lungs, "CHARLIE!"

"Yes, darling?" He passes me a cup of coffee and some pills.

"I QUIT!" I down the stuff and walk out the building, leaving him awestruck.

I wander around aimlessly until I find a familiar face.

"TOOBIII! I REMEMBER!" I run up to him. "I remeber some stuff now!"

"Good for you Amne." He nods.

"Nope. Mah names Jodie and I'm no longer a star! I'm going back to my slow fangirl life! ...Can you take me home?"

He leads the way home, and we talk a bit.

"Everyone's gonna be so excited!" Tobi giggles. "What made you remember?"

"I'd rather n-..." I fall to the ground. "Urk..."

"Jo... Orochimaru." Tobi's whole aura changes.

Wh-Who?

* * *

I wake up in... A... Cave?

I was laying in a bed, a single candle lighting up the room.

"Tobi?" I sit up and rub my head, which had gotten yet another bandage on it. "Where am I? ...Oh! I'm home!"

I slip out of bed and stare at myself in the mirror.

When did I change clothes?

I was now wearing a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, blue skinny jeans(I was wearing these already though), and a big purple ribbon around my waist, and some of my stomach.

I had a smaller purple ribbon tied around my wrist.

I was bare-footed too.

I leave the room and walk through the corriders until I come to a big room with people in it.

"Good evening, Jodie-chan." Kabuto nods his head at me.

"Good evening, Kabuto-san!" I bow slightly. "Good evening, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Sasuke."

Suigetsu and Jugo flinch a bit.

Kabuto whispers something to Jugo and his(Jugo) jaw drops.

I take a deep breath, get a goofy smile, and run at Jugo, "GOOD EVENING JUGO-KUN! HOW WAS YOUR DAY!" I release him from the hug. "Does my hair look ok? I mean, does it look like I just woke up?"

Jugo gives Karin a look, then says, "Your hair is... Nice?"

"Ok, good!" I cheer, sitting in his lap. "So, what're we doing today?"

"Training." Sasuke answers. "And no sneaking off."

"Ok, ok." I stare up at the snake, then get an idea.

I climb into it's mouth and watch as Orochimaru walks in.

"What happened to Tobi?" I question. "And what happened to me? Why'd I pass out?"

"You passed out because you over-dosed." Orochimaru smirks. "Tobi's... Sleeping."

"Oh, ok!" I nod.

"Now, can you explain why your playing on my statue?"

"I got bored." I climb out the mouth and slide down the back. "And Jugo-kun wasn't paying attention to me."

Many stares go to Jugo.

"I'm trying, ok?" He grumbles.

**Lanie's P.O.V**

"Ok, now we're missing 2 people." I announce. "According to the gossip at the restraunt, Jodie got her memory back and quit. Tobi went for a walk and hasn't been back all day. Jodie hasn't been seen on the news or caused any crowds. It's like they disapeared off the face of the Earth."

"They did..." Pein mutters. "I was watching both their chakra's, another 6 showed up, then they were all gone."

"That's sooo weird." Kristy widens her eyes. "Paranormal activity! Ahhh!"

"You ARE paranormal." Itachi sighs. "The three of you are the DEFINITION of paranormol."

"Why thank you, Itachi-kun!" I hug him.

He growls under his breath and pushes me off.

"So, we should go find them!" Kristy cackles. "WHAT TIME IS IT!"

"AAAADVENTURE TIME!" Me, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, and Kisame cheer.

Pein sighs, "This is worse than when you started bringing Ghostbusters into things."

"So, where do we start, un?" Deidara chuckles. "The last place they were?"

"Pointless. They probably got transported back."

"By who, though?" Konan sighs. "Those two idiots traumatize everyone they meet, there's a long list of people who could've done it."

"Let's get back to our world first."

"Soo, Konan." A half-drunken Hidan saunters up to her.

"Don't even think about it, Hidan." Konan smirks.

"RATATATATATATATAT!" Me and Kristy make finger guns and sounds. "You just got shot down!"

Konan can't help but to start laughing.

Hidan turns his glare on us, but we don't care.

He grabs a coat hanger, thinking it's his scythe, "I'll sacrifice you bitches!"

"Whatever, stripper." I chuckle. "Has a guy ever came up to you?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Hidan screeches.

I run from him and his coat hanger of doom.

"DUN! DUN! DUN! COAT HANGER OF DOOM!" Kristy laughs.

"DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!" Kisame chimes.

"You guys are stealing Jodie's and Tobi's lines!" I scold. "If your gonna steal a couple's lines, you gotta become a couple yourself! So help me, I'll feed you to Zetsu!"

"Worst threat ever." Pein scoffs.

"Psh! Well I don't spend my time thinking of ways to scare people shitless!"

"I can see that."

"Oh hush! Now create a jitsu so we can get out of here!"

"Oh, I have one."

"Then do it!"

"But I need bodies. Dead and fresh."

"Awwww."

I get a sick look from having to touch dead bodies.

"Heh, is someone scared of dead bodies?" Kakuzu teases.

"No! They're just gross! All cold and lifeless..."

Kakuzu rolls his eyes, "Uh-huh."

"We also need a bigger room so we can all fit..." Pein lists. "And two girls."

"Why 2 girls?"

"Because you two are small enough to fit."

"mean."


	7. Training with Team Taka

_**~~~(1 Month later)~~~**_

"Ok, so we have everythng?" I watch as Pein paints symbols in blood all over the school auditorium.

"Yep, Kristy lay right here eagle spread." Pein points, then starts working on the next symbol.

It's rather disturbing to watch.

In a few hours, he has something like a Jewish star shape on the floor with two circles in the middle that me and Kristy have to lay on.

The dead bodies went on each corner.

The Akatsuki did all these handsigns, then said some words.

There's a big poof and we lay on the living room floor.

"We're back!" I screech, hugging the couch. "Oh how I missed this house!"

Kristy hugs the wall, "I missed it soo much! Even Mina-ghost haunting it!"

"Did you even let him out the vacuum?"

"...Oh..."

"Baka."

Everything had gained a layer of dust for the 6-7 months we were gone.

Itachi sighs and looks around.

"So, what's next?" I chuckle. "We have a plan, right?"

"Nope." Pein shrugs. "Let's get dinner."

"Woohoo!" Kristy cheers.

**Jodie's P.O.V**

"H-Hey! Jugo-kun!" I call behind me. "I'll meet you on the training grounds, ok? Tell Sasuke I... Forgot something!"

"You've got 5 minutes before he comes after you!" Jugo calls with a smirk.

"Got it!" I run down the hall, but make a wrong turn, ending up in Orochimaru's studies. "Shit."

Orochimaru-sama said memories should come back to me soon, but... So far, nothing.

I deciede to explore after checking my watch, I had 3 minutes.

As I go deeper into his studies, my thoughts on Orochimaru change.

He's a total FREAK.

I was passing WHOLE CAGES full of people.

I decieded to leave the big cages, and go check out the smaller experimants.

"Aww, a cute doggy!" I stick my hand in for it to sniff. "What're you doing in here?"

It licks my hand, convulses, and grows an extra head.

I flinch, but pet it anyways.

Everyone wants to be loved.

It wags it tail(s?) and barks(both heads) happily at me.

"I think I'll name you Stitch, like, from that alien dog from Lilo and Stitch." I laugh softly. "Yeah... Stitch, you hungry Stitch?"

I pull out some baby carrots from my pocket, don't ask why they're there. I keep a lot of things in my pocket. I feed Stitch 3 baby carrots before he lays down and gives me a happy look.

"I'll be back for dinner, Stitch," I whisper, looking through other expirements I could feed.

Most things were dead, or wouldn't interact with me.

And, I tried poking, talking, and coaxing with food, nothing worked.

I come to a last cage that was slightly bigger than the others and had water dripping into it from a leaky pipe.

It was breathing.

I kneel in front of the cage, "Will you talk with me? I won't hurt you..." I reach out and stroke the soft, black hair. "Do you want some food? I bet Orochimaru-sama dosen't even try... Bastard... Can't even talk to him about it cause I shouldn't be in here."

The thing turns it head enough to see me, but I couldn't see it.

After some more staring, I come to the conclusion that it's a boy.

I poke his ear, "You wanna talk?"

Nothing.

"You want food?" I poke his ribs.

Still nothing.

I poke his arm, "Well, I'm Jodie. Nice to meet ya. Will I name you or do you have a name?"

"No need for that." He turns to face me with a soft smile. "I'm not a pet."

"T-Tobi!" I gasp. "Why are you-I didn't even kno- Oh my god!"

He rolls his eyes playfully and reaches out the bars to pet my head, "Stop over-reacting."

"I'm not." I quiet down. "I was just a little surprised."

"I'm surprised your still alive, let alone here." Tobi chuckles weakly.

"No, stop that." I cross my arms.

"Stop what?"

"Stop worrying about me! I should be worrying about you!" I hiss. "You've been down here for about a month, while I've been..."

"Been?"

"Chatting with Karin, teasing Sasuke, stalking Suigetsu, forming a friendship with Jugo, learning basic medical stuffs from Kabuto, and playing with Orochimaru's stuff."

Tobi nods thoughtfully, "Seems you've been busy."

"I found a pet too, he has 2 heads, 2 tails, and I named him Stitch!"

Tobi snickers.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

I sigh and dig through my pockets, "And don't say you don't want nor need it." I pull out an assortment of wrapped foods.

Chocolate bars, dango, riceball from breakfast, and some random sour candy for later.

I give him 2 chocolate bars and the riceball.

He's about to protest, but I stop him.

"No protesting. Eat it. I'll be back for dinner." I warn. "I will force feed you."

I sneak out the room and check my watch, "Ok, 30 seconds."

I run to the training grounds and make it just in time.

"Am I late?" I lean on my knees to catch my breath.

A glare from Sasuke comfirms it.

"Damn." I hook elbows with Karin. "I'll train with Karin today, ok?"

I drag Karin deep into the forest.

"Are you scared of Sasuke?" Karin says out of the blue.

"What? No."

"Then why do you avoid training with him?"

"Because I don't won't my ass handed to me on a silver platter." I sigh, kicking a rock. "Damn Uchiha's get all the power because of ONE eye power!"

Karin nods in understandment.

"If I had some kinda eye power, I could rule the world if I felt like it!" I growl. "But not only is that a lot of work, I don't have a chance of getting an eye power."

"Yeah... Ok, let's train here."

"I was still talking ya know!"

"If Sasuke finds you not training again..."

"Yeah yeah, I know, he'll kick my ass." I throw my hands up exhasperated. "I swear, what do you see in that guy."

"You ask that almost everyday." She chuckles.

"What does ANYONE see in him? He's just an emo with only one goal in his life. And that goal is to kill the sexiest Uchiha alive!" I put my hands on my hips. "What kinda goal is that? He can't even do the Uchiha hair flip!"

"The what?"

"I saw Itachi do it a few times when I was younger." I do the Uchiha hair flip again. "That's how it's done!"

Karin gets up and tries it.

She laughs at my mocking of it.

"Sasuke dosen't even have enough hair to do it..." I mutter.

"But your hair's short too."

"It's thick though!" I protest. "I thought you knew this?"

"Ok, do it one more time to get it out my system." Karin laughs.

The wind blows at just the right time so I get that extra effect.

Karin falls back laughing at the face I made at the end.

I then get a knock to the head.

"Oww!" I whine, rubbing my head.

"You should be training." Sasuke deadpans. "Not distracting others and slacking off."

"Hey! I was teaching her the most important skill ever!"

"It looked like you were trying to do a hair flip."

"It's not JUST a hair flip! It's the UCHIHA hair flip!" I protest.

...

He hits me upside the head and walks away, "You'd better be training when I get back."

I stick my tounge out at him.

"I'll cut it off."

"That's what she said."

"Keep it to yourself."

I lean against a tree, "Karin, when's dinner."

"Let's play tag, Jodie." Karin laughs. "Tag! Your it!"

"Hey! Get back here!" I dash after her. "I wasn't ready!"

After I finally catch her, we play Dodgeball using kunai and shuriken, then we play Hide and Seek, then we raced each other back to the clearing.

"I win!" I cheer, pumping my fists in the air.

"I'm surprised." Kabuto chuckles. "We found a way to get you to train."

Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin stand on each opening in the clearing.

It's actually just a habit for them to do that.

I get an idea, "Tag!" I poke Sasuke's head. "Your it!" I run off as he rubs his forehead.

He soon chases after me with no expression... Bastard.

"Tag." He pokes my forehead and runs back towards the clearing.

I chase after, but tag Kabuto this time, who tags Karin, who tags Jugo, who tags Sasuke, who tags Suigetsu, and so on.

I collapse on the grassy field and stare up at the colorful sky.

"I'm exauhsted." I say, breathless. "What was that? Like 6 hours?"

"2 actually." Kabuto leans on a tree.

"Still, that was a lot of running."

"The way you react, you NEED to run fast." Suigetsu teases.

"It was ONE TIME!" I huff, throwing a pinecone at him.

"Man, when those Konoha ninja's came out the trees, I didn't think someone could scream so loud!"

"I was surprised!"

"And then you ran, like, 7 feet away, and took a break!"

"Hey! That was a long run!"

"Right."

"Meany."

"Baaaaby."

"Am not!"

"Baaaaby!"

"No!"

"Suigetsu, leave her alone." Karin scolds. "C'mon Jodie, let's get some food in you!"

"Oh man! Don't even get me started on the food!" Suigetsu cracks up. "She eats enough to feed a whole village!"

I ignore that over-exagerrated comment and lead the way to the kitchen.

I pull out one of the smaller picnic baskets(we went to a festival... I liked the look) and fill it with food.

"What's the occasion." Kabuto gives me a distrusting look.

"I just... Need some time alone," I sigh. "Do you know where Orochimaru-sama is?"

"Mission."

I nod and walk down the hall, thankful my room was basically the same direction of Orochimaru's studies.

Time for dinner.


	8. Capture

**I'm being a good author and updating all(most) of my stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stop by Stitches cage and feed him a chicken drumstick.

I then go to Tobi's cage(that will never sound right) and he gives me a weird look.

"What's with the picnic basket?"

"It has our dinner in it." I say matter of factly.

He sighs, "What did you bring?"

"Chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, and Pepsi."

"You and your over-sized appetite."

So we have a nice dinner, not much to talk about.

**Lanie's P.O.V**

I don't know what was going on, I was asleep.

I just know a majority of the Akatsuki were in cages being dragged across the forest.

I was one of them.

Kristy had managed to escape with Hidan, Pein, Konan, Itachi and Kakuzu.

"HEY YOU LITTLE PUSSY!" I scream at the guy. "WHY NOT FIGHT ME LIKE A MAAAAAN!"

"You sound drunk, un."

"YOUR MOM!"

"Calm down." Sasori hisses. "Don't let it get to you."

"I wish Jodie was here!" I whine. "She would've lightened the mood!"

"She's a smurf." Kisame chuckles.

"Why's the ground so bumpy?" I point out. "God."

"Ugh. How did he catch us off gaurd?" Zetsu mutters.

"Hollywood."

We come to this cave that was smaller than ours, and the sound of stone against metal was nerve-racking..

**Jodie's P.O.V**

I clean up, say bye to Tobi, and leave Orochimaru's studies.

I hear a bunch of yelling from down the hall, so of course, I check it out.

I see Orochimaru dragging a bunch of cages.

"Orochimaru-sama!" I bow. "Your back! Whoes that?"

"Oh no one, just some pests." He hands me a few ropes. "Help me bring them to my studies."

"Ok!" I struggle to pull them forward.

Orochimaru pauses to stare at me, "Maybe I should have Sasuke train you."

"No no!" I give a hard tug. "I've got it!"

I try extremely hard to get to the cages in, and when I do, I'm exaushted.

Orochimaru has me arrange them near Tobi's cages.

"That's a cute dog." I point to Stitch.

"Are you insane?" Orochimaru raises his eyebrow. "It has two heads."

"And?" I pet the dog through the cage. "I like it. Can I keep it?"

"Sure." Orochimaru rolls his eyes and unlocks the cage.

"I'll name you Stitch!" I cheer.

"Explore if you'd like." Orochimaru chuckles, leaving me alone.

**Lanie's P.O.V**

When I saw Kristy pulling our cages into this hell hole, I was shocked.

Even more shocked to see how she was acting.

Now I'm just in awe as Suigetsu, Sasuke, Jugo, and Karin file in to accompany Jodie.

"See? Look at my new dog!" She holds up the mutant-mutt. "His name is Stitch! Orochimaru-sama gave it to me! Isn't he cute?"

"Your dog is a mutant." Jugo mutters. "It's got 2 heads."

"SO!"

"I'm just saying, it does have two heads."

"I'm not surprised Orochimaru-sama gave it to you..." Karin sighs.

Jodie is left alone with us yet again.

"Jodie, how could you?" I finally say.

"Do I.. Know you?" She stares.

"What are you talking about!"

"She dosen't remember you guys." Tobi sighs. "Nothings triggered it."

"Oh no... Jodie's being brainwashed AGAIN." Kisame mutters.

"If only Kristy could see this..." I add.

"Why's it that Jodie's the one who always gets brainwashed?" Sasori questions.


	9. Stitch

**Lanie's P.O.V**

I couldn't keep up with their ninja pace, so Pein was carrying me on his back.

"Wh-What about the others?" I ask, my face going numb.

"Don't worry about them. If they're not back by tomorrow, we'll go after them." Pein answers.

"Was that Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

I sigh sadly, "Everyones disapearing from my life," Then I whisper almost silently, "Again."

I'm not sure if he caught it, but he didn't show it.

We stop up in some high trees, and random Naruto opening songs started coming to mind.

Sure, I didn't understand most of them, but some are in English!

"I realize the screaming pain," I sing to myself. "Hearing loud in my brain. but I'm going straight ahead with this scar..."

The others give me funny looks, but I ignore them and try and think of more stuff to sing.

But nothing good comes to mind.

"Damn pedophile... Stealing our friends." I grumble. "Dosen't have anything else better to do..."

"Relax, Kristy-heijou." Konan chuckles.

"H-Heijou! Oh c'mon! Not you too!"

Heijou means normal.

"I couldn't help it, your the most normal one here!"

"That's fucked up!"

Pein throws a pinecone at me.

"Ow! That was even more fucked up!" I rub my forehead.

"Sh." He points down to the ground.

I nod and massage my now bruised head.

I throw one back at him.

His eye twitches and he throws one back.

I throw one at him.

And back.

And forth.

"Son of a bitch, cut that out!" Pein snaps.

"I'm a girl, not a son."

"Then your a daughter of a whore."

I gasp dramtically, "Do you kiss Konan with that mouth!"

"Sasuke... Is it raining pinecones?"

We all freeze and stare down into the clearing.

**Jodie's P.O.V  
****_A few hours ago..._**

"Karin. Jugo. Suigetsu." Orochimaru seems to hesitate. "Jodie..."

That basically means to leave in his anti-social language.

So, the 4 of us sit outside while I try to entertain.

"Le gasp! I wonder what Orochimaru's doing... Or trying to do!" I gasp.

"Pervert." Suigetsu smirks. "What crap goes on in your head?"

"A lot! I've got a dancing unicorn, a leprechaun with an additude, and a rabbit in a hat!"

"Of course."

"Oh! And I've seen Sasuke wearing Kitty ears!"

They start snickering.

"You-Your a liar!" Karin laughs.

"I'm serious! They were white and fluffy! His mission included pretending to be a cat!"

More laughs, then a scream from inside.

Not to long later, Sasuke comes out carrying MY stuffed bunny(that was rather limp).

"Sasuke! That's mine!" I whine.

"You should be thankful." He tosses it to me. "We're leaving."

"Oh... Ok!" I jog after the group. "Thanks then!"

"Hn."

"So wait, what happened to Orochimaru-sama?"

"He's dead." He awaits my reaction.

"..." I sigh in relief. "Thank goodness! But wait! Please wait here! Give me 5 minutes exactly!"

"5 Minutes, that's it." Sasuke growls.

I run inside to Orochimaru's studies where everything was sleep.

I unlock Stitches cages and snatch him up, "Let's go, boy! Oh wow, you grew another tail!"

I unlock all the cages as I work my way forward, then run back up front.

"Ack! Guys?" I search around frantically for the missing people. "Oh come on! That wasn't 5 minutes!"

"Baka." Sasuke smacks my head, hard. "You went back for that mutated mutt?"

"Don't be so mean to Stitch!"

There's silent walking for a few seconds.

"Why's it always him?" I chuckle.

I get confused looks.

"As far as I know, Sasuke and Naruto have kissed twice."

Death glare from a certain Uchiha.

"One more word from you and I'm ditching you in a well." Sasuke warns.

"Ok. Ok."

* * *

We walk through the forest at a steady pace until night fall.

Something bounces off my head.

"Ow..." I rub my head.

More pinecones come falling down.

Team Taka dosen't seem to notice it.

"Sasuke... Is it raining pinecones?" I point it out.

He looks up the trees and stares at the pair of feet dangling from the trees.

Suigetsu picks up a good-sized rock and throws it up.

"Ow! I thought we were throwing pine cones?"

"It wasn't me. Where would I get a rock from?"

"The tree! **T.T**..."

"That poor tree!" I scold Suigetsu. "Ya could've bruised it!"

"That tree wants to get bruised." He retorts.

"No tree wants to get bruised."

"This one does."

"...Hush." I turn away and throw another rock up.

Someone falls out the tree this time, "DAMN ROCKS!"

"Sowwy! He made me!" I point at Sasuke.

"Holy shi-Jodie!" The girl exclaims. "Where'd you go?"

I tilt my head to the side, "Do I know you?"

"Wha...? _OH COME ON!_"

"Whoes with you." Sasuke interupts.

"I'd never tell!" The girl protests. "...Ok, you forced it out of me-OW! WHAT IS IT? THROW STUFF AT KRISTY DAY?"

"Yes." We all chime.

"Well... Well damn." She crawls back up the tree and pouts.

"That was... Weird." Karin mutters.

"Let's keep moving." Sasuke commands.

"Dunanananana dunananananaan batman! Oh yeah!"

Stitch barks and wags all 3 of his tails.

I'm enoying this a bit too much...


	10. Transition of Doom

**OKay, so I'm going to move on to the third part(its a four part story) because Jodie, Lanie and Kristy along with their Akatsuki friends are no longer suffereing through Holly wood! So, here's the little end of this chapter that sets up the sequal...**

* * *

I follow behind Team Taka eagerly, then turn with a glare to see those 3 people who were up in the tree. I deciede to point them out.

"We're being followed in case you didn't notice." I comment.

"I did notice." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Well, you sure didn't say anything about it."

"Shut. Your fucking. Mouth."

"Ooooh, sooo scary."

Karin places a hand over my mouth and drags me a safe distance away from Sasuke, Duckbutt, Uchiha. I glare at the three stalkers and Sasuke, hating to be cut off like that... Meanies.

They begin talking in a tone I couldn't really hear. Stitch wriggles out my shirt and starts to chase his tail(s), barking happily. I wriggle free of Karin and dig in my bag for whatever food I might have left over. I was _starving. _

"Jodie, did you hear me?" Sasuke scowls.

"Hm?"

"Idiot."

Suigetsu takes over for the highly annoyed Sasuke, "We're joining the Akatsuki as a branch of their organization."

"Eh, okayz." I shrug. "Let's have an adventure."

Karin sighs and shakes her head, "You are so blunt."

"YOUR BLUNT! I'M SHARP AS A TREE!"

Everyone just stares at me like: O.o Except for the carrot top who was like: o::e and the light-brunnete who was like: V.O ... don't judge me.

So we get together and start headed toward our new base now that Orochimaru is dead. DEAD I SAY!

May the adventure begin.


End file.
